The Other Foot
by Rodidor
Summary: A brief exchange in the search for the "Mystery Princess" inspired me to tell the story of the girl who wished to put the shoe on the other foot. Captain/OC


Author's note: I do not own Cinderella in any of its formats and renditions. I technically don't even own my OC. I just named her and gave her a background. This is a fun little story that I've been playing around with since the movie came out two years ago. I have no intent of expanding it. Please enjoy!

The Other Foot

"You don't suppose I could try the other foot?"

The Captain gave her a sympathetic, but not condescending look. "I don't believe so."

This was how they met. Officially at least.

It was poetic in its own sort of twisted way that they would meet each other out of hopelessness. Of course, it was not nearly as bleak as the archetype would demand. She was not partaking on a futile journey, or fighting in a battle that spelled her doom.

Nona was, as strange as it sounds, trying on a shoe.

Her family had spoken for hours after the proclamation of what they would do if she or her sister could fit the slipper. Her father could retire from his business as a merchant. They'd live in the palace without a care for the rest of their days. One of the sisters would be queen and all of the problems of the family would be solved. Well, all except for the missing, beloved son and brother. No amount of titles could fill the empty cavern that lay in the heart of this little family.

Ferrion had just joined the King's Guard when the accident happened. A hunting party that quickly fell to pieces when he fell off of his horse. The Captain of the Guard then was a different, older man then, and Nona had been little more than a child. There was the sharp knocks on the door, and the gut wrenching wail of her mother…

It is better not to dwell on that too much for now.

The family knew that the slipper would not fit, but it was fun to think about possibilities and what they would do with that newfound opportunity. What would they do if the family found themselves happening upon a large amount of money? What political insight would they share with the king? Would they throw grand balls or have an exclusive salon to discuss literature and the sciences? This is how the family would amuse themselves, with Nona as the ringleader.

Yet, despite her active imagination, she secretly hoped that the shoe would not fit.

There was pressure for her to find a husband. Her parents wanted to assure some stability for their daughters now that they were of marriageable age. The King's ball had been the opportunity for Nona to make some connection, but when the opportunity arose, a girl in glass slippers dashed her chance at a true connection.

Not with the King of course. Prince Christopher was handsome and charming, but not of any interest to the young woman. It was his trusted Captain that she had eyes for, who seemed to return at least some mild interest. At the ball, they had shared a look, and a warm smile. She had even been bold enough to wave at him. Yet, when the opportunity arose for her to talk to him and even make his acquaintance, he was dragged off by the Grand Duke and Prince to chase after the woman in the beautiful blue dress.

Nona did not see the man for the rest of the night.

The next time she saw him, was when he was attempting to slide the slipper onto her foot, and failing at the endeavor. She did not think he recognized her or remembered that fleeting moment. Her involvement in the story of the mystery princess ended the moment the slipper did not fit, whereas he would see the story to its end. She could only hope to meet him again in the "Happily Ever After" stage.

Thus, she regretted her question the moment it left her lips. It implied that she wanted the opportunity to marry the prince, when in fact, she only wished that the Captain could tarry a little while longer.

He chuckled at the question, before packing up his things.

The entire family saw the Captain out of the house and as he mounted his horse, Nona could not help but shout, "I do hope that the King finds his princess!"

The smile the Captain gave her made her heart flutter for just a moment. The feeling faded as he rode away, taking a little of her heart with him.

The next time Nona saw the Captain was at the wedding ball of the King and his newfound Queen. As the first royal wedding in nearly three decades, everyone was invited to join their monarchs in celebration of a new age for the kingdom. People from all walks of life and all social classes had crawled from the ends of the land to join in the fete.

Every bit the fairytale wedding, the Grand Ballroom was decorated to perfection. A winter wedding called for an opulence in which the palace rarely partook since the death of the last queen.

Crystals littered every surface, casting opalescent hues to dance across the walls. The sun, who had been high in the sky throughout the wedding, made a hasty retreat so that a clear night sky with a full moon could make the snow have an ethereal glow.

It was as if even nature had conspired to bless the union of the new monarchs.

Nona stood with her family, who had long since gotten over their disappointment at the lost opportunity. A short cough and a presence near her elbow alerted her to the gentleman at her side. She glanced up only to find that it was not any gentleman, but rather her Captain.

Nona had not seen him since the shoe incident. She had resigned herself to never seeing him again.

"The last time we both in this room," The Captain began in his robust tone. "I had the misfortune of being called away in pursuit of a young woman who just happened to not only lose her shoe, but abscond with the heart of the Prince. Now that that pursuit has come to an end, I would like to revive another pursuit-one more close to my own heart."

He offered his hand to her and she smiled. The Captain had remembered her that day.

"No need to chase dear Captain," Nona replied placing her hand in his. "You've had me caught longer than you realize."

He swept her out into the sea of bodies twirling on the dance floor.

"While that warms me, I cannot help but inquire. Do you believe the shoe would have fit the other foot?" He teased.

Nona blushed. "No, I never believed it would. My only wish was to make the search party tarry a little. I never had interest in being the lost princess. I only ever had interest in the Captain searching for her."

The Captain smiled, crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Then, I am happy to oblige milady."

And so, they did indeed partake in the Happily Ever After.

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! Review if you wish, but no pressure. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
